


After Tea

by apliddell



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bagginshield, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love Epiphany, M/M, Rain, bagginshield, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell
Summary: On a fully belly, under a rainfall, Thorin starts to understand Bilbo's feelings for him.





	After Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Candle_For_Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Candle_For_Sherlock/gifts).



Bilbo had made the most glorious carrot soup for tea. Thorin later blamed the whole business on the soup. Well perhaps not the whole business, but it certainly began with the soup. Or perhaps it began with the rain that had started shortly after lunch and kept up all afternoon. The rain was what had sent Bilbo down into the cellar to return with a basket full of carrots and apples anyway. Perhaps the rain was to blame. 

 

Either way, after tea, Bilbo took to the couch with his knitting basket, and Thorin followed him to the sitting room and eased into an armchair near the hearth with some idea of choosing a book from the shelf and reading aloud or perhaps bringing in his harp and playing something. He must do something to make himself a good guest. But it was such a sleepy evening, and there was a delightful pouf to prop his feet on, and the bookshelf was not in arm’s reach. The music of the rain and the warmth of the fire and the company were enough. 

 

It was difficult to imagine wanting for anything in that snug little room with rain patting on the roof and windows and his friend beside him. The firelight cast dancing shadows on the wall. Bilbo knitted quietly on the couch. A cap, Thorin thought sleepily as he dozed off in his chair. An uncommon large cap, much too big for Bilbo, though it was a handsome shade of blue.

 

Thorin woke with a crick in his neck some time later as Bilbo was finishing lighting the lamps. Thorin rubbed his neck, still feeling contented despite the stiffness. 

 

“A little milk and toast for a bedtime snack?” Bilbo suggested, sitting down on the couch again. “Just so you don’t wake hungry in the night.” 

Thorin smiled, “Then I would reach for the biscuits you left for me in the basin.”

“Well just to finish today’s loaf of bread, then.” 

“As you please, Mister Baggins,” Thorin tried not to smile any broader, as he thought perhaps it would not be polite. His eye had landed on Bilbo’s pipe rack above the mantel. He patted his own pockets for his tobacco pouch absentmindedly.

Bilbo didn't miss that, “His majesty has a secret for getting the stink of pipe weed out of curtains and carpets? His skill is greater than we had supposed.” 

Thorin was definitely smiling broader than was polite, “I will step outside for a moment, if you will excuse me.” 

“I’ll go with you,” Bilbo stood and reached for his shawl and umbrella. “I don’t want you getting soaked through just for a pipe. You’ll catch your death.” 

 

When they stepped out of the front door, they found the rain had stopped, though great drops of moisture still fell from the tree. Bilbo opened his umbrella, and Thorin bent his knees a bit so that its canopy would cover him as he lit his pipe. Thorin puffed contentedly and together they watched rings of smoke twirl off into the dusky air. 

Beside Thorin under the umbrella, Bilbo seemed wonderfully warm in contrast with the cold air. Aglow with warmth, like a hearth log. Thorin wondered if he’d be hot to the touch. 

“You must come with me. When I go back to the Lonely Mountain. Will you?” Thorin asked, blushing in the near-dark over his own earnest tones. 

“Oh yes,” Bilbo looked up at Thorin with a very meaning look in his eyes. “I intend to.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, of course, to Moony who asked for rain or love realizations and got both.


End file.
